final_fantasy_xvifandomcom-20200213-history
Asmius (Family)
The Asmius Family, '''alternatively known as the '''Asmius lineage, are the main monarchs and rulers of Olion since the beginning of its creation and birth. According to legend, the god of all espers bestowed a divine power upon the birth of the first female ever to be born, permanently allowing female generations only to acquit the power of the espers known as the Darkfire. They harness the blood of the gods, which are said to be passed down thousands of years of generations with each female offspring. Although the Asmius lineage is purely female, several experiments have been tested by the lineage itself to supplant the power unto males, which ultimately fail in the process. Lineage Rulers Delia Asmius The first Asmius ever born in the beginning of time; Delia, with her sword and shield, rose up to power to banish the evil escaping through the darkness within the corrupted espers. She served as the first hero to have ever freed the espers from Firia, and used the power of light to vanquish all evil. Along with her associates, Delia founded Corselia, Nibleheim, and Edelia. Delia is also the first Asmius to have founded the 'Tournesoul' technique, and is the true origin of the Darkfire. Aith Asmius The second Asmius born; Aith was born deep in the heart of many forests within Corselia. Her Darkfire abilities proved worthy to create and spawn the many creatures throughout Olion, nurturing them naturally over time. With her healing abilities, she served as a high cleric and ruled with peace. Noxia Asmius The third Asmius born; Noxia was a boastful and powerful commander who focused on abilities on structuring the military functions of the three affiliations. She was said to have won conflicts and wars between the three affiliations with her glorious, radiant glaive. Misahi Asmius The fourth Asmius born; Misahi protected the people and founded religions that worshipped the vanished espers. She used her mystical codex and magical abilities to seize the world from darkness. Keldri Asmius The fifth Asmius born; Keldri ruled with might by providing protection to those people in need. Aldia Asmius The sixth Asmius born; Aldia and her husband were the first within the Asmius lineage to have corrupted minds of ruling Olion with an iron fist. She supplanted the idea of creating a Darkfire army by multiplying and using the many daughters that were born after her lineage in order to do so. Aldia is the first ruler of Olion to have betrayed the lineage. She is also the one who sealed the core of Eden in order to hide the memories of the vessels who have fallen in order to create the army. Judge Asmius The seventh ruler of Olion; Judge, along with her wife Aldia, surmised the idea to create a Darkfire army by stealing the powers of the many daughters that would soon come after their generation. He is the only male Asmius lineage member to have absorbed hundreds of different Darkfire abilities, making him the strongest in the lineage itself. He is a cruel and heartless man who thirsts for immortality and power. Judge is the central main antagonist of the Final Fantasy XVI series, as his actions start the events of S2 and affect the outcomes of the first installment. Individual Members Bell Asmius An individual daughter born from Aldia who had her powers and memories stolen by Judge Asmius in order to give birth to Nidus. She is an Edelian soldier who serves in the 4th Division of the Edelian military. She is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XVI: S2. June Asmius An individual daughter born from bell who had only her memories stolen by Judge Asmius, but was rescued by Khin Williams. She is a young woman who lives in Rosaria who later embarks on a journey to save the world from the empire of Edelia. She is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XVI. Nidus Asmius A twisted experiment that was born after combining the powers and memories from Bell with her own partner. Nidus is a being that shows characteristics and traits similar to an older version of June. His main mission is to retrieve June and absorb her power. He is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy XVI: S2. Adel Asmius A female Asmius member experimented by Judge in order to create a vessel for the Darkfire army. Zulun Asmius A male Asmius member experimented by Judge in order to create a vessel for the Darkfire army. Lana Asmius A female Asmius member experimented by Judge in order to create a vessel for the Darkfire army. Leize Asmius A male Asmius member experimented by Judge in order to create a vessel for the Darkfire army. Jill Sevoka A high commander of the Edelian infantry stationed in Corselia. She received her powers after being revived by Gilgamesh, and in the process, merging with him to gain the abilities of the Asmius lineage. She is the deuteragonist of Final Fantasy XVI.